


Boy Noodle Soup

by depressedthatallmyotheruserideasdontwork



Category: Original Work
Genre: Don't Read This, Humor, Major character death - Freeform, Monster - Freeform, My First Work in This Fandom, Mythology - Freeform, Noodles, Please read me, Soup, Then, happy monster!, historical facts, its not that bad, kitsune like monster, not graphic, sad monster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 11:16:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16785886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/depressedthatallmyotheruserideasdontwork/pseuds/depressedthatallmyotheruserideasdontwork
Summary: This is a story of the invention of boy noodle soup, read at your own risks... Nah, just kidding! enjoy! This was a story I wrote for school but like, it's decent.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Haaaaiiiiii! Thank you for clicking my little story! I also have this story on Wattpad, and Quotev.  
> Wattpad User: JASMENATHESLYTHERKID  
> Quotev user: JASMEENATHESLYTHERKID  
> Please don't be a butt and copy my work! Comment and enjoy!!!

There was nothing, only quiet. I tried to wiggle my ears, but nothing happened, something was terribly wrong. I always had control of my ears, I could always wiggle them to and fro no matter the situation.

“Well, time to open my eyes.” I thought. It was difficult, my eyes were dreadfully heavy. When I opened them, it was as if my eyes were still closed! I couldn’t hear anything, not even my own heartbeat. Unsure if my ears were working, I decided to start talking out loud to see if I could hear or not. Not being able to hear might have been worse than being unable to see.

“Hello? Testing, testing, one, two, three?”

Of course, I couldn’t hear! Why must Lady Fate hate me so? I’ve been a relatively good monster, I even went to sleep for a couple of years to restrain myself from eating too many little morsels!

On the topic of little morsels though, I was absolutely famished! I was betting that my hunger was exactly what woke me from my fitful slumber. I sighed, then wiggled my ten limbs and nine tails, making sure that they were all there. I didn’t know how my blindness and deafness came to be, but I did not want to have any limbs missing. Luckily there were none missing, seeing as I did not have the strength or energy to regrow them.

I stood up and started feeling around my current dwelling, trying to find a way to exit this preposterous cave. I shoved and pushed at the walls before finding a wall that was rather frigid and smooth. It was different, unlike the rough stone walls that I was beginning to become accustomed to. I backed away from the wall and with a snarl of preparation, I raced towards the odd wall.

“Fingers crossed.” I thought, hitting the wall. Fortunately, my luck had struck! I felt the wall skidding aside, letting me out of my prison-like stone dwelling.

“Mmmmhh! The sun!” I could not see the glorious sun, but I could feel the warm heat of its rays against my wrinkly back.

“Right then,” I thought. Now it was time to figure out what I was going to eat, which century I was in, and how to get my eyesight and hearing back.

“This should be a piece of cake!” I groaned, getting sudden flashbacks of the wonderful cakes and delicious confections that I had consumed in the eighteenth century.

“Aww great! Now I want cake too!”

***

First, I needed to eat something. With food in my stomach, I would regain enough of my energy to grow back my missing ears or fix my eyesight. I normally had three options on how to hunt, my eyesight, my hearing, or by touch. Usually, I would rely on my eyesight and hearing moreover than my enhanced sense of touch. Unfortunately, seeing that today I did not have my normal options available, I needed to make do with the only form of hunting that I had left. It was perhaps the most displeasing way to hunt but little did I know that without it I wouldn’t have survived much longer.

“Gah! I wish this way of hunting was easier, then I wouldn’t have to stand here for days on end waiting for food to come to me. I feel so exposed.” I think to myself.

To make it even worse, I didn’t know where I was. What if some stupid people from the idiotic government came walking over to me carrying those voodoo-magic laser thingamajiggers with them! I suppose I could just eat them, but those disgusting government doo-doos always tasted like electronics and gunpowder. Those two flavours did not mix well, and it would always leave an awful aftertaste in my mouth after I finished eating. But with a sigh of defeat, I settled down in one spot and started to breathe very slowly. The process was rather simple, the only problem was the fact that it was extremely boring. If I was calm and did not move, I would be able to feel the movement of anything that was moving on the ground.

***  
There was nothing for a brief amount of time, only the steady beat of my heart going “Thump. Thump. Thump.” Repeatedly, driving me to near insanity, nothing but “Thump. Thump. Thump.”

I didn’t know how long I was there, around a month. I think… It seemed that wherever I was, it was almost as if there were no animals, whatsoever. That is, until today. I had felt the patter, patter of either a rat, mouse or some sort of demented weasel-ferret thingy. I felt it come closer, only around two feet away. Slowly, slowly, the thing came even closer, almost as if it was curious and wished to know what I was.

“Perfect,” I thought. A sadistic thrill coursed through my frail body. If the rat thing came close enough, I would be able to strangle the imbecile with one of my multiple tails! The thing scampered right to its doom and into my array of tails, leaving me with what appeared to be the carcass of a mangled rat.

I quickly scarf down the rat whilst praying that it wasn’t infested with some sort of disease. I could vaguely recall the events of the Black death in 1346, a large majority of the rat population was infested with the plague. Those rats gave me a stomachache, so I started feasting on human flesh instead. Funny enough, rats and humans were rather equal on the scale when it came to sustaining and energizing me. It was in fact rather ironic since humans thought that they were very high and mighty and that rats were the scum at the bottom of one’s metaphorical shoes. Smiling at the memory, I finished my meal feeling more energized than I had in quite a while.

Now it was time to decide which injury was more important, then to fix it. From my limited knowledge, it seemed as if my ears were chewed off by an anonymous creature in my slumber. I was unsure about my eyes though… It didn’t really matter anyway, what mattered was healing myself now. I was unsure of how much energy I currently possessed, but I needed my eyesight much more than my hearing, and so I decided to re-grow my eye nerves.

***

It was a time-consuming process, but I had managed to re-grow both my eyes and ears. With my remaining slivers of energy, I caught three more rats and started planning my next meal. But, before I could begin planning I needed a layout of the city I was currently in. Just in case there was a need to slip away, especially from those slimy government doo-doos. I also needed to find out the year, so with a grumble, I ducked into the shadows to start scouting.

***

I spent the rest of the day lurking around in the shadows, observing my surroundings, gathering information, plotting and planning. At the end of the day, I slipped back to my current dwelling, an abandoned alleyway, which was at the outskirts of the city. I didn’t find out the current name of the city that I was in, but I found out that it was April the 23rd, 2019. That meant that I had been asleep for around 56 years in that pitiful lair. During my scout through the city, I found signs advertising something called “Carnival…” from the looks of today it seemed like some sort of festival where people would walk around in atrocious costumes and dance on the streets. It was a blessing in disguise for me since there were so many people out, I highly doubted that a few missing people would hurt… much. I just needed to avoid the stinky government dweebs while enjoying my meal.

Now finished planning, I decided to get some rest before striking the next day.

***

I woke up with excitement having an idea inspired by the events of the Trojan War. Back when I did not enjoy eating those delectable, minuscule morsels, I had a nice and steady diet of snakes and rats. I had passed by Greece in the 12th century BC and decided to stop for a few days, but then a few days became months and months turned into years when I figured out a way to trick those delicious morsels. I had woven a tale about being their god of death, “Thanatos” visiting from the realm of death. And so, during those years the people would sacrifice snakes in honour of their “God.” In all reality, I had just come from China after pretending to be “King Yan,” the Chinese “God of Death.” Thinking of it now, I had an affinity with pretending to be the deity of death. Perhaps it had to do with the fact that my father was the real god of death, the irony was hilarious…

But moving on, the Trojan War had quite a few iconic moments, but one of the most memorable events of that war was the gifting of the infamous Trojan Horse… With that wooden horse, the Greek secretly entered the Trojan city inside the hollow horse. During the night when the horse was left unattended, the Greeks snuck out of the horse and took over the entire city. Instead of going into someone’s house as a wooden horse, I could morph into a form that would be gullible enough to be taken home. Then, while the gullible humans slept, I would feast.

Excited, I set off to look for a busy street to set my beautiful trap. Thanks to the fact that it was currently Carnival, almost all the streets in the city were extremely crowded. There were probably thousands of people in costumes, dancing on the streets. Even though I was only watching from the shadows and could not feel the strong joyous energy flowing through the streets, I could see the beautiful colours just fine. It was quite frankly, enrapturing. All those pinks and blues, the greens and yellows, you could see the whole colour spectrum on those streets. It was a rare sight to see, and I was reluctant to keep moving, but my hunger was simply far too strong and I didn’t want to lose control and start feasting. I did not want the stinky government coming at me, who knew what type of witchy magic machines they would bring with them.

***

As I was lurking in the shadows I noticed a little boy who was wearing a rather colourful feathered headdress and khaki shorts sitting on the edge of the weather-beaten sidewalk, crying.

“Target acquired!” I said, giggling with glee. Now it was time to start my transformation.

I had decided to morph into a puppy after all a dog was a human’s best friend. With little effort I began to shift, six of my ten legs were retracted into my skin, leaving only four behind. Eight of my nine dirt matted tails shrunk, leaving only the last one to also shrink to the length of two inches. My small and tattered ears grew out and became soft and velvety, my matted midnight coloured fur became a golden yellow, growing longer and longer until it was nice and shaggy.

Feeling that the transformation had finished I trotted out of the welcoming chill of the shadows, being engulfed by the warm light. Looking into a nearby puddle, I saw the full effect of the transformation. I looked exactly like a golden retriever, the only exception being that my eyes were an enthralling forest green instead of a muddy brown.

No longer ogling at my current appearance, I gathered up my wits and every ounce of disgustingly bubbly happiness and raced towards the boy in the multicoloured headdress. Reaching the vicinity of the boy, I slowly crept up to him and jumped onto his lap letting out an awfully happy yelp.

“Hello puppy!” the boy exclaimed through his sobs.

I mustered up enough cheerfulness to let out a small “woof” directed towards the young boy.

“I’m Hadrian! You spell it like this, H-A-D-R-I-A-N! I know how to spell, and I am five years old!” Hadrian said, raising four fingers.

I internally smiled at the boy, “how adorable, too bad I’m going to turn you into dinner. Otherwise, you would be an amusing part of my collection…” I mused.

“You don’t have a collar! That means that you don’t have a family!” Hadrian squealed in shock. “once my mamma finds me, I can ask her to let you join our family! Since I’m going to be your family, you can call me Hadri!”

As he spoke, I frowned internally recalling how my “father” made me, then dumped me on earth to wreak havoc. What was love? I had never experienced that before. It was just me, myself and I, forever alone. At least until the world ended… then I would be able to die a peaceful dea-….

The loud and frantic shouts of a woman screaming “Hadri! Hadri! Where are you Hadri?” snapped me out of my depressing thoughts.

“Time to enact my plan.” I thought, mustering up my happy voice again. “Woof-Woof!” I let out, bringing Hadrian out of his daze.

“MAMMA!” He shouted, “MAMMA! OVER HERE!” He lifted me out of his lap and placed me on the curb. He then started to scream, “MAMMA! MAMMA! OVER HERE! OVER HERE! Letting his mother know where he was.

“Hadrian!” gasped his mother, racing towards him, shoving and pushing everybody in her way aside then lifting him into her arms. His mother embraced the no-longer-missing child, but then started her rant. “HADRIAN ALEXANDRO GONZALAZ! WHY IN THE NAME OF GOD DID YOU RUN OFF LIKE THAT!? THERE ARE THOUSANDS OF PEOPLE AT THE CELEBRATION TODAY! YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED, OR EVEN WORSE, KIDNAPPED!” she screamed.

“Mamma, you disappeared! I couldn’t find you…” mumbled the five-year-old. “Mamma, this doggy found me and made me smile! The doggy doesn’t have a home… Can we bring the doggy home with us?” Hadrian pleaded, glancing back at me while smiling.

“Oh, alright Hadri. You may bring the dog home with us, but you are going to give it a bath before it’s allowed to sleep in your room.”

Hadrian squealed, then skipped over to me and picked me up. “You got a family now! But you need a name first…” the boy pondered for a moment before speaking, “I’m going to name you Bailey!”

Pleased, I let out a happy “woof” at Hadrian and licked his small and smooth nose.

***

Hadrian carried me all the way to his house while singing a song about rainbow cotton candy and unicorns that danced in the clouds. I couldn’t believe it! I was so fortunate! Not only was my meal carrying me to his doom, but I would also get to eat the boy’s mother as well!

Reaching a little cottage, Hadrian set me down and scampered inside. “food! Come back! Let me put you in a pot or fillet you or something!” Grumbling, I chase after my dinner to be into what seemed like a kitchen. I looked at my surroundings and took a sniff, after all, it didn’t hurt to find out if there were more tasty morsels that I could munch on.

Sniffing around, I caught a whiff of chicken, carrots, peas, and dried pasta. Wondering what was being made, I crept closer, but my question was answered after I heard Hadrian’s mother yell at him to stop eating the carrots, and that if he continued there would not be enough for the chicken noodle soup that was for dinner.

Unnoticed by Hadrian or his mom, I snuck over to the stove and saw a large metal pot sitting right on top. The pot gave me an amazing idea, what if… instead of CHICKEN noodle soup, I replaced the chicken with the little boy? After Hadrian went to bed, I could dice him up, then put him into the pre-made soup! Stir it a bit, then voila! I would have delicious soup for dinner! But what to name the soup?

Why not call it Boy noodle soup?


	2. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few years later...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again! Hope you enjoy the epilogue!

Year: 2518  
“And so, my precious little nuggets, that was the story of how I came up with the wonderful creation of Boy noodle soup. Now it is time for nap time, little monsters. Come on, off to bed!”

“Great, great, great grandmonster?”  
“Yes, little nugget?”   
“Who is the lady that we see whenever we go to the kitchen?”   
“She is the little boy, Hadrian’s mother… Why do you ask child?”  
“How is she still alive! I thought humans don’t live very long. Right?”   
“Yes, that is true. But I had gone to my father, King Thanatos, and asked for the wretched woman to be spared from his unmerciful hands. For you see my little nugget, the original soup was her creation. I wanted her to continue making the soup because it was just that amazing!”   
“But great, great, great grandmonster? Why would you make the woman continuously make the same soup that killed her son?”   
“Hmm... You are such a smart one. No, you see my dear, I had my dear father erase any memories of her past life. That way she wouldn’t protest in any way!”   
“Great, great, great grandmonster, you are so smart!”  
“Why thank you! Now it’s time for you to go for your nap too, Bailey. Off you go child.”   
“Before I go, can we have some boy noodle soup for dinner tonight great, great, great grandmonster?”   
“I don’t see why not my little nugget. Now off to bed! No more stalling. Go on, I need my nap as well.”  
“Okay great, great, great grandmonster! Sleep well!”   
“Yes, you as well my little nugget.” And so, as I watch my great, great, great granddaughter skip off to her bed, I smiled and silently thanked the little boy who showed me what family was like and walked off to go take my own nap.

~THE END~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! That's a wrap. Hope you enjoyed my first story, leave some of your ideas for another story!  
> -depressedthatallmyotheruserideasdontwork

**Author's Note:**

> Wow your still here! Aw shucks! If you don't mind, leave a bit of constructive criticism! I am always happy to know what you guys think. Mk Byeeeeee  
> -depressedthatallmyotheruserideasdontwork


End file.
